Getting to Know You
by sleeping-lion-heart28
Summary: Mu and Murrue stories NeoMurrue
1. The Tour

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.  
This chapter takes place during the earlier episodes when Mu first gets on the arch-angle.

Mu wandered the halls of the arch-angle endlessly. They just escaped Heliopolis and he found himself on an enormous battle ship completely lost.

"Why do all the halls look the same? The only thing I did was leave my room to look for a bathroom and now I'm here."

He walked around some more and seen a door. _Mm maybe this is it. The door opened up good I didn't lock my self out _he thought. "Yeah I'm pretty sure this is my room I mean there's a desk a bed, yes this has to be it." He yawned _that's right the last time I slept was before the Heliopolis incident_. Mu lied on the bed _I really should get some sleep only me and that kid can protect the ship_. Mu closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.

He was rudely awoken when he heard someone yell

"commander what on earth are you doing?" His eyes snapped open to see Murrue her face was red.

"Why are you in my room?" Mu asked. "Am I late for my shift or something?"

"Y… your room? This is my room."

His eyes widened when the words sunk in. Mu jumped off the bed and faced her blushing.

"I'm so sorry Murrue…" she glared at him. "I mean captain Ramius" he quickly said trying to cover up his mistake. _Why did I just call her by her first name? "_I'm sure you want an explanation to why I'm here" he said. "You see I was looking for a bathroom and I kind of got …lost…?" She continued to glare at him. _Great now the most beautiful women I ever seen thinks I'm an idiot. _

She started laughing "commander la Flaga do you realize that there's a bathroom in your room?"

"There is? I thought that door was a closet."

She started to laugh harder.

"Hey I'm serous, than I went into this room and I thought hey this has to be the right place." "I'm sorry captain I promise it wouldn't happen again"

"Well thin since I know that your prone to getting lost maybe I'll show you around the ship."

He smiled at her "I'll like that."

"This is the mess hall you come here to eat your meals." She looked at him "and I trust you, that know where the bridge is."

"Of curse I do why wouldn't I?"

"okay I think I've shown you every room you should know, so then why don't you bring me to your room and I can see how much you've been paying attention."

"Alright that's an easy one, prepare to be amazed!" He went up to a door and opened it "this is my room."

"Sorry your wrong that's my room" she said.

He looked at her with wide eyes "what are the chances of that happening?" "I really seriously thought tat was my room I feel so stupid."

"Oh don't feel bad commander it's an easy mistake, because…" she went to the room right next to hers. "This is your room"

he opened the door "hey wait why is your room bigger?"

"Just be glad you've found it."

"I guess your right thank you for helping me find it and for the tour." "I'll see you tomorrow" he said going in his room. S

he blushed and looked down _he looked so sweet when he was sleeping_. Murrue's head shot up _no I can't get like this especially after 'him' I don't want to feel any more pain that I already felt. So I cant get to close to anyone its for the best. Everyone would die so what's the point of getting close?_

She looked at his door "I'm sorry it can never happen I wouldn't let it."

Mu looked at the ceiling _Murrue she's hurting inside I don't know why but I can tell. If only I can make her feel better. I want to hold her and take her pain away like any lover would. Wait why did I just think that Its probably just a crush yeah that's just it. I know I'll wait on my feelings, and if there the same or stronger when we get to the earth forces base I'll do something about it. This is going to be an interesting trip_ he thought.

"I wonder how she feels about me… to her I'm probably just a pilot." "I'll just have to prove myself to her."

Thank you for reading and please review and tell me how I did because, I'm not really sure if this chapter turned out good I just thought about it during school one day.


	2. Leaving

Mu walked down the halls with a frown on his face today he learned that he'd be transferred off the Arch-angel.

_But, I Murrue I don't want to leave her. All these months my feelings changed. Now I don't have a crush on her… now I know I love her. But, what can I do? Does she feel the same way? How can I tell? That one day when I wanted to leave and look for the kids she stopped me. Begged me to stay she even had tears in her eyes. Was that a sign? No she probably just thinks as me as a friend I want to tell her… I was planning on telling her tch…easier sad than done. That's it if she shows any sad emotions when I leave tomorrow I'll tell her then. I just hope I don't mess up again. She probably thinks I'm a big clown._

He froze when he seen her waling towards him. Murrue looked up to see Mu staring at her. she blushed

_why is he just looking at me? Am I really that interesting_? she cleared her throat

"ca… commander la Flaga I need to talk to you."

"Yes so do I."

"Have they told you where you're being transferred to?"

He sighed _is that all that she wants to talk about?_ "Yes I'm being sent to California. I have to be an.. Instructor there."

Murrue smiled and tried to hold back a sough but she failed

"what's so funny?" he asked confused.

"I'm sorry its just the thought of you being a teacher, I've always known you for being a big clown and not take things seriously."

Mu closed his eyes _yup I knew it she thinks I'm a joke_.

"California it's far away I hope that one-day we'll meet again."

Mu opened his eyes _what is she saying?_ "Don't worry I promise you well meet again." "Ill do anything in my power to do so okay."

She nodded "its gong to be different on this ship with out you, quieter."

"What?"

"it's a complement; sometimes it's hard to believe you're a solider with such a big reputation, Because of you we've made it this far and you made my job easier."

"I'm glad I can help really."

She looked down "I'm going to miss you."

"Hey way are we talking like this I'm not leaving until tomorrow, So don't be sad Okay." _No matter what happens I wouldn't let this be our last day together but what can I do? They made it pretty clear that I have to leave to and go to California. Why so far and why a teacher? Ill be my own worst enemy._ He shudder remembering his days at the academy.

Murrue looked at him "are you all right?"

"Uh… yeah" _Murrue cannot lead this ship all by her self its probably hard enough even with my help._

She looked down and sighed. _What am I going to do with out you?_

The next day

Murrue and Mu saluted each other "thank you. For everything you've done." She said.

"And the same thing to you." He looked at her eyes and seen wetness. "Murrue I…" _no I cannot tell her now it would be to selfish of me I'm leaving now._ He tuned around and walked away _I'm coming back rather the earth forces like it or not._

* * *

Thank you for reading please review and tell me what you think. 


	3. Just what I needed

This chapter takes place right after Mu returns from Josh-a.

* * *

_After Josh-a betrayed the arch-angel everyone had no idea what to do especially the captain._

Murrue stopped and looked at Mu's door_. I wonder what he's doing now._ She punched the code for his room and the door slid open. She walked in his room to see him sleeping sweetly. "How can you sleep at a time like this?"

"Easy I'm tired from all the excitement" he replied eyes still closed.

Murrue jumped "I'm sorry did I wake you up?"

"Yup but don't worry about it I like waking up to you."

she blushed "what?"

His eyes widened _oh crap I said that out loud_. "Oh don't mind me… I uh um tend to say weird things when I just wake up" he said a little to quickly. _I can't tell her now either with everything going on. It would only cause more problems_."So what do I owe the honor of you being in my room like this?"

_Why is he acting like this is he trying to flirt with me? "_I'm just so confused now what do we do? If we go back to the earth forces…"

"we are currently a run a way ship going back would mean the death penalty" he said. "And I didn't come back to you so that can happen."

"Commander La Fla.."

"You know were not in the earth forces military any more so you can just call me Mu, I mean its easier and it saves a lot of time."

"I don't know what to do everyone is counting on me, because I'm their captain, but how am I supposed to deal with this?"

Mu stood up "I know how you feel really I do, but if you let it get to you the earth forces would win." "All you need to do is sleep for a bit and I'm sure you'll feel better."

"Unlike you I cant just forget all my problems." Mu pushed Murrue into his bed she blushed "what are you doing?"

"fine then lye down I'm going to help you sleep by telling you a bedtime story."

"I'm not a little girl and I do not need story to help me sleep."

"Come on everyone need a story once in a while, Oh I know I never told anyone this." He sat on this chair and faced her. "This happened when I was a kid." "Now my father was a wealthy man so I lived in his mansion."

"Really? I didn't know that about you your so lucky."

_not really_ "anyway my dad he had a prized bird and one day when my dad and everyone else was away for some reason I was home alone with his bird." "Now I'm not an animal person and I don't know what they like, But I remembered when she was younger she liked playing peek-a-boo so I waited until she fell asleep and I jumped out at her and yelled peek-a-boo." "So she fell over and I could see her heart was beating really fast, So I called the vet and he told me that my dads bird was having an…heart attack." Murrue busted out laughing. "Its not funny it's a serious story." "I had to do what every kid would have done and find a hiding place to put the dead bird."

"So where did you put it?"

He was silent.

"Come on tell me!"

"Fine, I put it in the bread box!" She started to laugh again. "Oh come on! Its not funny where else would an eight year old boy put it?"

She stopped laughing and stood up. "Thank you so much for the story Mu, I guess that's just what I needed a good laugh, I'm in a better mood now." She left his room.

Mu smiled "I'm glad I can help."

* * *

Thank you for reading I don't know how this chapter turned out. all that I do know is that my friend really gave his bird a heart attack by playing peek-a-boo. So I thought what would Mu do in that situation. I hope this chapter turned out good. please review. 


	4. Worry

This chapter takes place a little after ep. 38

* * *

_Its been only a couple days since I kissed Murrue on the bridge but she's been ignoring me since then. doesn't she feel the same way? I thought she did. Maybe I came on to her to strongly just kissing her like that. I hope I didn't scare her or anything like that. But why did she kiss me bac?. This is so confusing_. He turned the corner and someone suddenly ran into him.

"I'm sorry I was in a hurry and…"

Mu looked down "Murrue?"

She looked up at him and blushed "Mu." _No I've been trying to avoid him and I've been doing great up until now. Okay I'll push him out of the way then run and I'll explain later._

Before he could say anything she quickly pushed him away. Her plan would've worked except she pushed a little to hard and that caused Mu's head to meet the wall behind him. Mu fell to the ground like a ton of bricks.(Yes, I know the chances of this happening are really slim just go with it okay.) Murrue gasped "Mu?" _Oh now I'd better take him to sick bay._

* * *

_  
_Murrue held Mu's hand. _I cant believe I knocked him out I didn't even know I had it in me. I feel so bad. Sure the doctor said he is going to be okay that he only got a bump to the head, but still._

Mu slowly opened his eyes "Murrue where am I?, what happened?"

She jumped "Mu your awake, We're in sick bay you got um… knocked out."

"Did I charge head first into a door again?"

"What? No." "I should get going" she said standing up.

"No wait." he grabbed her hand again "why are you trying to avoid me?" "don't you feel the same about me that I do about you?"

She sat back down and looked at him. "Its just that how would I know that you wouldn't leave me like 'he' did?"

"Is that the reason? your afraid of what might happen If you loose me." She just nodded he sat up and scooted over "sit" he ordered.

When she didn't reply he took matters into his own hands Mu pulled Murrue towards him until she landed on his chest. She blushed and looked at him.

"Alright now that I know I have you attention I can say this, Murrue there are no guarantees for the future there's a chance I might live or die." "I don't want you to worry about it if I do die you would always know that I love you and the time we spent together was not put to waste, because to me there the most precious moments."

Murrue smiled "Mu are you serious? we just kissed a couple day ago how can you feel so strongly about me?"

Of course I'm serious I mean your so kind, smart, beautiful everything that's good about a person you are."

She blushed "Mu I don't…" he interrupted her when he pressed his lips on to hers. She smiled and kissed him back.

_no matter what happens nothing can change the moments we had together or the way we feel about each other now._

* * *

Thank you for reading please review. and if you have any ideas or suggestions please tell me. 


	5. Limo Ride

Mu, Murrue, Kira, Miriallia, Cagalli, Athrun and Arnold Neumann were all in Cagalli's limo going out to eat at a fancy restaurant, so everyone was wearing their most fancy clothing they had. well almost everyone Mu was just wearing a plain t-shirt with jeans.

"Alright everyone if anyone does anything stupid or does something to embarrass me." she glared at Mu "you'd be so dead." Cagalli said.

He sighed _why am I here I don't even like fancy restaurants of fancy food._

_Flash back_

"But, Murrue I don't want to go… I don't even like Cagalli that much."

She glared at him "Mu."

"I'm not judging I'm just saying."

"We are going to that restaurant because, I think its very nice of Cagalli to invite us and I want to think of this as a date."

Mu sighed "Murrue, we went on plenty of dates."

"Besides the 'dates' we had in your room or the mess hall I want to get off this ship and go somewhere." "Oh yeah we need to pretend nothing is going on between us" she said.

"What, hey wait how can it be a date when…"

"we'll be eating together." she said annoyed. "Now make sure you get ready."

"But, Murrue I love you…"

she rolled her eyes and left the room.

_End flash back_

_Grr. Why does she have to be like this oh well I should have some fun. "_Hey Cagalli you look like a princess in that dress, oh wait you are the princess of orb."

"Shut up La Flaga why did I even invite you?"

"Because, in order to have any fun you need to invite me it's a rule."

"I hate you" she yelled.

"Oh really? What a co…."

then Murrue elbowed him. "Commander where's your manners?"

Mu looked at her "are you serious?" "She's the one who started it."

"No Mu-san you started it, When you made that dress comment." Kira corrected.

"you've won this round." Mu grumbled.

Neumann looked around "why am I here again? I'm just going to end up sitting by myself."

"Oh come on you can sit by me and Kira" Miriallia said.

He looked at Mu who was sitting next to him. _Why did he drag me with? He went in my room and demanded that I came. I hope he isn't going to use me to get on cagalli's bad side._ Neumann shuddered _she scary when she's mad_.

"Murrue why can't we tell everyone about us?" Mu whispered.

"Because its against the military rules"

"so its not like Natarle is here or anything, And Neumann already knows so why cant anyone else?"

"It would just make tings more difficult" she said.

"What could be so hard with you and me together?" He asked.

"Hey you two stop whispering to each other and get out of the limo we're here" Athrun said.

Mu and Murrue looked around they were to into there conversation they failed to realize everyone was out of the limo.

"Come on" she said "I'm hungry."

Mu looked down_ I don't belong in this type of place. I'll probably do something that will involve everyone in the restaurant and then Cagalli is going to kill me great _Mu thought.

* * *

Would Mu survive the fancy restaurant or will he crack and do something. Find out in the next chapter.

Please Review and thanks for reading.


	6. Encounter

Mu and Murrue exited the limo.

Mu sighed _it begins_.

When they entered the large restaurant Mu looked around "hey where's Neumann?"

"He went to the bathroom." replied Miriallia.

"Oh okay I need to talk with him." Mu said walking away.

"Hmm, I never knew Mu and Neumann were friends." Kira said.

"Neither did I" Murrue replied. _He's probably trying to befriend him so he could tell Neumann not to tell anyone about our kiss._

_Mean while_

Neumann opened the bathroom door about to leave but, someone punched him back and slammed the door. "Mu?" He asked.

"Alright your probably wondering why I wanted you to come."

"Yeah that question crossed my mind."

"I needed to talk to you alone, and we never get the chance in the arch-angel, now I never got to talk about you on what you seen on the bridge that day."

Neumann blushed "I didn't see anything." "So why should we talk about it?"

"Good acting" Mu said "but, I want you to do something for me, I want you to start telling people what you seen okay?"

"What?"

"you heard me, Murrue doesn't want to talk about it and that means we have to be very secretive but, if you tell, that would have to change."

"I don't know what about the captain there has to be a good reason why she doesn't want to tell anyone."

"Oh once its out she wouldn't care any more come on who would you rather listen to me or Murrue?"

He looked down "um… do you really want me to answer that sir?"

"I guess its really your choice." Mu said walking out of the bathroom.

* * *

"What took so long?" Murrue asked as Mu sat across from her.

"Sorry so what do you want?" Mu asked looking at the menu.

"Hmm the shrimp looks good."

Mu looked over his menu. _I don't know what half the things are on here, and the prices are crazy. that's why I hate these kind of places so much. _

_"_Have you two decided what you want?" the waiter asked.

"Yes I'll have the shrimp" Murrue said.

"What would you want Mr.?"

Mu sighed "just give me the cheapest thing you have." "It better not take forever." Mu yelled out when the waiter walked away.

Murrue blushed "please Mu your getting everyone's attention."

_Fourty five min. later_

Mu was lying face down on the little table.

"oh come on Mu sit up."

"I cant I already died of boredom.

"Why are you like this?" she asked.

"You know I can ask you the same question."

They glared at each other and looked away. Neumann seen what was going on from a table across the room.

"Uh looks like there's trouble in paradise" he said looking at Murrue and Mu.

"Huh Murrue-san and Mu-san?" Kira questioned.

"Of course haven't you seen how they've been looking at each other lately." "Why do you think they've been together all the time?"

"There could be another reason" Miriallia said. "And how can you say these kind of things? I didn't know you Spread rumors."

"You would believe me, if you seen the way they were kissing back at orb…. All over each other." "

Wow who would've thought."

The waiter finally came to Mu and Murrue's table.

"Its about time" Mu yelled.

"Oh please Mu just leave the poor guy alone, and eat."

He grumbled something and sat down _how long does it take to make toast anyway? _Suddenly he gasped _this feeling… _Mu looked at a man who was entering the restaurant. He was wearing a mask and had blonde hair. _Rau why is he in an orb restaurant? What do I do? What do I do?_

Murrue looked at Mu "are you okay? Your eyes are really wide and you look pale."

Mu looked at her… "um yeah fine."

Rau seen Mu and he smirked.

_Oh no what is he planning it cant be good I need to do something to stop him._

Mu looked where Rau sat down, he was at the table in front of Cagalli's

_Crap… _he looked at Murrue to see her eating her supper. _How can she pretend nothings happening? My nemesis just entered. _He looked _around I need to defend Murrue. _

He grabbed a handful of her shrimp and threw them at Rau. The shrimp hit him right on the mask.

"MU LA FLAGA what are you doing? why did you just throw my shrimp at that poor innocent man?" Murrue yelled.

His mouth dropped and he faced her "but, he's."

then Mu felt something hit him on the back of his head. Mu touched the back of his head and found some kind of pasta there.

"that's it I spent a lot of time making my hair curly and fluffy now your going to get it!" Hastily he picked up Murrue's dipping sauce for the shrimp and he threw it. "EAT THIS YOU MASKED BAKA! He yelled out.

Mu's plan would've worked out but, Rau expected it so he ducked the dipping sauce found a new target, its name Cagalli. It hit her right on the forehead. The place was deadly silent everyone know the princess of orb got hit and everyone know of her anger issues…. Well the place was semi deadly silent except for Mu bursting out laughing. That completely killed the serious moment. Cagalli calmly wiped the dipping sauce off her forehead and grabbed a carton of milk that Athrun was drinking and pitched it at Mu's head, where it exploded and drenched his hair.

Murrue mumbled a quiet "oh no."

Mu took his plate of toast and stood up on his chair an yelled "FOOD FIGHT."

The once silent restaurant turned into a battle field. The sound of battle cries filled the air. With the occasional die Flaga. Issued by Cagalli her self. Food rained down In all directions. Everyone was running around throwing food, well almost everyone the people that were still sane, like Murrue were trying to find shelter under a table.

"Hey what's going on one minute everything was normal than some guy yelled out food fight. Then the whole place went insane."

she heard a voice say. Murrue looked next to her and seen Neumann sitting beside her. He had spaghetti in his hair and several different sauces on his face and clothing.

"What do you think?"

"Mu?"

She nodded

"so when do you think everyone will turn back to there normal selves?" he asked.

"Maybe when they run out of food. "Hey, where's Kira and the other kids?"

"Take a look." Neumann said pointing.

Murrue stuck her head out room under the table to see Kira and Miriallia they were on top of a table throwing cakes and other deserts at random people. Cagalli was using Athrun as a human shield. She looked to see what Mu was doing he was throwing live lobsters at that guy in the mask.

She sighed and looked back at Neumann "why do you think Mu keeps on picking on that one guy?" Then a meatball came into there shelter and hit Murrue on the cheek.

He laughed "who knows but, its kind of fun watching them.

What seemed to be an eternity under the table the manager and some other workers finally calmed things down. Every worker said they seen the man in the mask start the fight so Rau was forced to clean up the entire restaurant and wash all the dishes.

* * *

"You know Mu you are really lucky, the workers didn't see that you were the one who started the fight" Murrue said as they were walking towards the limo.

Everyone that was in the food fight was a mess but, Mu was the worse he was covered in foods and sauces, he had frosting on his face and hands. And is once whit T-shirt was now multi colored, and he could tell just by looking at him that his hair was sticky, he smelt a lot like fish and other sea food items.

"Oh come on that was fun But, I guess you wouldn't know because you were to busy hiding underneath the table, Afraid to get dirty."

"I'm no afraid Mu".

He smirked "aright then give me a hug."

She looked at everything that was still clinging on to him. "I don't need to prove anything to you."

"Oh come on give me a big hug you know you want to, you can't resist Me Murrue."

She blushed and looked down.

"Fine you don't have to hug me" he went up to her "all I need to do is hug you." he said pulling her into a big bear hug.

"Mu!" She sighed _he's right I cant resist him there's something about him that will always want me to be with him no matter what he does._ Murrue hugged Mu back.

Mu smiled and he placed a light kiss on top of her head.

The doors to the restaurant opened up "I'll get you next time Mu," Rau yelled out.

"When would you learn? I'm better than you at every single thing." Mu yelled back.

Murrue looked up at him "wait are you saying you know him?"

Mu looked down at her "yes one day I'll tell you about our 'special' connection." "I think we're making everyone wait come on lets go" he said.

* * *

That was a fun chapter to write I don't really know where it came from but, oh well. Please review and thank you for reading I hope you liked it. 


	7. Time

this chapter takes place around ep.43

* * *

Mu looked down at Murrue sound asleep in his arms. It was sometime in the early morning and Mu couldn't get to sleep he's been awake for hours just thinking. _She's so beautiful, why is she with someone like me? I hope I can make her half as happy as she's made me. Murrue she's the first one that's really loved me. And she's the first one I've really loved and trusted. I've always been like a loner but now that I'm with her… I want to do everything with her by my side._

"Mu you should really get some sleep, I don't want you getting run down and get sick" Murrue said her voice was muffled from Mu's shirt.

He smiled "what if I want to get sick?"

"Huh why would you want to do that?" She asked quietly.

"Why so you could take care of me" he responded.

She let out a small laugh. "no I'll be to busy commanding the ship silly so you'll have to be in sick bay all by your self."

"Good point" he said. "Murrue I'm going to tell you something that I never told anyone else before."

She rested her head on his chest "what is it? Did you give another one of your dad's pets a heart attack?"

"What uh… maybe you don't know that for sure.. but, that's not it." "I never told you this before because, I thought you would never believe me."

She looked into his blue eyes Mu what ever it is I will try my best to understand."

he smiled "thanks now this may be hard to believe but I have a sixth sense."

"What you mean you can see ghosts?"

"No" Mu said "its not quite like that, its only that I can sense Rau le Creuset, and he can sense when I'm around." We've had this connection ever since we first encountered each other." "I don't know why or how but, I can sense when ever he's nearby, and you know that guy in the restaurant wearing the mask?"

"Yes what does he have to do with all of this?"

"A lot he is Rau" Mu said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would've helped you throw food at him."

Mu smiled when she let out a yawn. "I'm sorry I've been keeping you up."

"No its okay, I like this just waking up to you and talking like this." She snuggled closer to him and breathed in his scent.

"You know you're the one who should sleep, you're the captain your role is bigger than mine."

"No its okay because I know that if I get sick that you'll take care of me."

Mu smiled "yes of coarse because, unlike you I can make time for the one I love."

She rolled her eyes "Mu I am the captain I think I have a little bit more work to do than you do."

"So is work more important than me now?" he asked pretending to sound hurt.

"Hey that's not fair you know I have to do a lot."

"So do I but, I make time for you." he said wrapping his arms around her, "and because of your work I miss you during the day."

She closed her eyes "okay I guess I can find some time for you." she said in a drowsy voice.

He smiled _that's all I want is more time with you_ he thought watching her drift back to sleep in his arms.

* * *

This chapter turned out alot differnt than I first planned.I hope it still turned out okay. thanks for reading and please review. 


	8. Personality

Murrue sat on the deck and sighed the arch-angel was on the Red Ocean and, she said that everyone was allowed to have sort breaks and, that they could come out to the deck to breath fresh air and to relax a little.

_finally a moment of peace great I'm glad the fighting has finally stopped Rau le Creuset sure is persistent I mean one minute he's chasing us in space and now he's trying to stop us from going to Alaska. Natarle is really making things hard on me._ "I should just admitted it she would make a better captain then I would…." "She would probably be ten times better."

"Oh come on if she was the captain this place would be boring, I mean if she was the captain I wouldn't be able to do all the stuff I love, and she would yell at me even more."

Murrue jumped she looked in back of her to see a soaking Mu. "Where did you come from?"

He sighed and sat by her. "well if no one told you I guess I have to, You see when a man and a women…"

"no never mind" Murrue quickly said. She looked him up an d down "Mu can I ask you something?"

"You want to know how I make my hair so fluffy and curly right, you start with.."

"No that's not it why are you all wet?"

"Huh" oh he laughed "you see a couple of the mechanics ganged up on me and they kind of pushed me of the launch pad."

Her mouth dropped "what?"

"don't worry I eventually got out of the water and back on the ship." "But, never mind me what were you talking to yourself about?"

She looked down.

"Come on you can tell me."

"Mu am I a good captain?"

"What?"

"You heard me am I a good captain?" "I mean compared to Natarle."

"Please don't do this to yourself Murrue you and her are completely different people."

"Sometimes I wish I was more like her" she whispered.

"don't you ever say that again, If you were more like her you wouldn't be kind anymore that's why I like you so much." "I haven met anyone like you before, Murrue."

"Really?"

He nodded "I wouldn't be saying these things if I didn't know you."

"Thank you Mu you always know what to say to make me feel better."

He stood up "I'm glad I can help." "Now then I need to go change my cloths and try to dry up." he said getting up and waking away. "Oh and one more thing Murrue don't ever change." he said walking into the battle ship.

She smiled and looked at the clouds in the blue sky. "Yeah you to Mu."

* * *

sorry about the shortness of this chapter I couldn't think of anything else to put on it. at first Mu was going to throw Murrue off the deck and into the water to try to make her feel better but, then I thought even Mu wouldnt do that. sure I made him start a food fight but, I can't let him do that to murrue. if anyone has any ideas for chapters could you please tell me I'm running low on them. Well thanks for reading and please review.  



	9. Painful Memories

Time line: around episode 47 Gundam Seed

* * *

"_That boy he cant do anything right he's useless, if he was smarter and more like me he'd probably be a lot more successful in life."_

Mu quietly cursed to himself these memories of his childhood and his father always came to him. Even when he forbid himself from ever thinking about it, his lonely and painful childhood would always be at the back of his mind. When Mu was growing up he'd always try his very best to try to prove him self to his father but, in the end all his determination and hard work would be at waste. His father would always shove him aside telling him how ashamed he was of him.

"_You're a disgrace to me and the family. You'd better shape up if you want to have all my fortunes, and this mansion after I'm gone."_

Mu let out a small chuckle _me a millionaire I would probably loose the money somehow_. _If I ever became like him I don't know what I'll do. _He looked down. _I cant believe that Rau is a clone of my father. The next time I fight him all I need to do is remember that he is the reason for a lot of my suffering but, maybe I'm jealous of him. After all my father loved him and accepted him. That's all that I ever wanted._

"Mu are you okay? you've been standing there for awhile now." He heard a voice say.

"Huh what?" he asked turning around facing the person.

"Are you sure your good enough to get out of sick bay? I mean your still pretty out of it."

Mu smiled at Murrue "yes I'm fine don't worry." _Because of this whole war there's now a person who gives me some light in my life… Murrue now I know that I have someone who believes in me and my abilities. Now my purpose to fight is protect the one who ever believed in me."_Murrue thank you."

She blinked "for what?" she asked confused.

He smiled at her and shock his head. "its nothing just thank you." _As long as your with me Murrue I have a reason to like myself. And a reason to be me Mu la Flaga thank you, its because of you I know I can do something right._

* * *

Thank you for reading. Could you please review I haven't gotten one since the food fight chapter, and I need to know how I'm doing.  



	10. Meet The Parents

Mu looked at the front door nervously "Murrue I cant do this." he yelled dramatically.

She rolled her eyes "Mu your going to have to meet my parents some time."

"No I don't."

she just glared at him. "Murrue I'm really bad with older people please let me go back to the hotel." he pleaded.

"Mu after a long plane ride do you think that I'd let you go all this way just to watch TV in our room?"

"I wouldn't watch TV the whole time I would go in the water park."

"Mu you are going to meet my family and that's final!"

He pouted "its not fair you didn't tell me that I was going to meet them, you conveniently forgot until the plane took off."

"Never mind" she said.

"No wait!" Mu cried "you really should meet my parents first." he insisted.

"Id hate to break it to you Mu but, your parents are dead, even I knew that."

He gasped "how can you say that?"

"Oh and one more thing don't be your self." Murrue warned knocking at the door.

_What did she mean by that?_

"Oh Murrue what a pleasant surprise." he heard a voice say.

"Mom." Murrue said hugging the women at the door.

_Well so far I haven't messed anything up._ Mu thought about to enter the house. But the door slammed right in his face.

Murrue turned around "wait mom…"

Mu stood out side and sighed _yup just as I thought she hates me already, I wonder ho her father is like. _

The door opened. "sorry Mu I guess she didn't see you." Murrue said inviting him in the house.

Mu sat on the leather couch next to Murrue.

"Would you like anything to dink?" Murrue's mother asked

"Yes coffee would be nice." she said.

Mu sighed _well at least she knows I'm here now. _

She gave the coffee cups to them.

"So Murrue where's that boy friend of yours, the guy who's obsessed with coffee what was his name… Andrew?" A man asked who was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room.

Mu's eyes widened. He spat out coffee on the antique coffee table and dropped the cup. "You and Andrew?"

"Dad we were just friends, He is my boyfriend." she said looking at Mu.

"Really… I liked Andrew better he was I don't know, more polite and he probably makes better coffee then him."

Mu coughed "uh… excuse me I'm still in the room."

"Yeah I know what's your point?" He asked.

Mu looked at Murrue "see I told you."

She looked at the once pure white carpet because of Mu there was a big coffee stain in it. She bit her bottom lip _that cant be good. _

_"_Who wants freshly made cookies?" Murrue's mother asked. Walking into the living room she gasped as she seen the carpet. "Murrue your father and I need to talk to you alone." she said gritting her teeth.

"wait were am I going to go?" Mu asked innocently.

"Sorry Mu you can go wait down stairs." Murrue said leading him to the door.

_I sit down for less then five minutes and I already did something wrong why does it always happen to me?_ Mu went down the stairs expecting no one there but, there was a girl with long brown spiky hair, she looked around sixteen, she looked like a tom boy by the casual clothing she was wearing. She was sitting on a couch playing a video game. "Who are you?" He asked not thinking.

"I can ask you the same question." Was her response.

"Oh I'm Mu la Flaga, Murrue's boy friend."

She paused the game and looked him up and down. "well I'm glad she dumped that guy she brought over here last year."

"They were not going out." he said.

"Oh really then why were they making out on the couch?"

Mu's eyes widened as he turned pale "what?"

She laughed "just kidding, I'm Murrue's little sister Miku."

"Really she never told me about you."

"Yeah, well I don't blame her I'm not someone really worth mentioning."

"What are you playing?"

"resident evil."

"isn't that game rated M for mature? You don't look eighteen or older." Mu said.

"Well that's why your not going to tell my parents about it."

"Hey can I play?"

* * *

"Murrue your father and I think you should break up whit your current boyfriend."

She sighed _why didn't I see this coming?_

"I mean we just seen him for a couple of minutes… he doesn't seem to be the most mature or graceful person in the world."

"Oh come on your just judging him I bet if you got to know I'm longer you opinions about him would change. He is the most reliable and caring person I know, sure he could be a klutz but that's one of the reasons why I love him so much."

Then they heard him scream from down stairs. "Miku that monster has a rocket launcher what do I do?"

"Just calm down… and run for your life!" Miku yelled.

"I don't want to die, wait I can make the impossible possible I'll fight it."

_Well it looks like Mu met Miku._ Murrue thought _great since there so much alike something terrible would happen I just know it._

_Down stairs_

"Game over what do you mean?" Mu yelled at the TV.

"Well what do you expect going after it with nothing but a combat knife?"

"I'll get him this time." Mu vowed "just you wait."

"don't you have something better to do?" Miku asked.

"Huh what do you mean?"

"well its obvious my parents sent you down here so they can try to convince Murrue to break up with you."

"No they cant do that, I didn't come back to her after two years for this, I got to do something."

"Calm down, don't do what I always do, dive in with out thinking about it. Believe me it never works."

"Then what do I do?" Mu asked.

Miku stood up. "you have to prove to them that you are right for there favorite child."

"How do I do that?"

"Well they liked that coffee guy from last year why don't you act more like him?"

"No way I would rather die."

"I can see why you said that I don't like him very much either, he forced me to drink coffee."

"Really? And Murrue didn't stop him?"

"No, she was to busy pointing and laughing at me." she said.

"Wow I didn't expect that oh well I'm going to prove my self thanks Miku." He was about to run up to the stairs but, something caught his eye "what is that?" he asked going in the other room. Miku fallowed him "it's a cat." Mu said happily looking at it sleeping in the chair. "I'm going to scare it."

"Uh Mu I really don't think that a good idea…

too late Mu already lowered himself so he was next to the cats ear. "BOOOOO!" He yelled as loud as he could.The cats eyes widened it went on its back. The only thing that Mu could see was moving was the cat's racing heart. "No don't tell me I gave it a heart attack, what are the chances of that happening? I mean seriously."

"I tried to warn you that cat is even older then I am so the chances of you giving her a heart attack is pretty good." Miku said calmly. "Oh and another thing my parents love that cat more then me so good luck when they find out you're the reason she died."

"No why me? First the bird now this dumb cat."

"I guess you have a tendency to scare things to death." Miku said while chuckling.

"This isn't funny what can I do?"

"Well I guess you can always try to give my parents heart attacks."

"I'm serious here."

"Alright fine I know where we can hide the body." she said walking out of the room.

* * *

Wow Mu seems to be cruel with animals, well to find out how he's going to get out of this read the next chapter Thanks for reading, please tell me what you thought. 


	11. Meet The Parents ll

Mu and Miku stuck their heads out of the door frame. "Okay I think its safe, Now you wait here." Miku insisted "I'll check." She said as she ran in the kitchen. Miku seen a note on the table. "okay Mu were safe they went on a walk with Murrue so were alone."

"Great now you said you had an idea on where to put this." Mu said holding the dead cat by its tail.

"Well lets hear you ideas first because there probably better than mine."

"Okay" Mu said "we are going to hide this in the bread box."

"Um Mu sorry we don't have a bread box."

"What well there goes all of my plans."

"I was thinking we put her on the ground and say she died a natural death."

"Come on Miku that's no fun at all, Who would believe that anyway?"

"I'm sorry." she quietly said.

"What no need to apologize I guess were going to have to think of a plan together."

She looked at him. "really you want to work with someone like me?"

"Yeah why is that so hard to believe?"

She looked down "its just that this is the first time somebody has ever willingly wanted to work with me." Mu smiled

"let me guess at school your that quiet kid that no one talks to and when ever your told to go in a group your always the one left over am I right?"

"Well that's one way to put it Miku said, But its not important we need to hide that so you can keep going out with my sister."

"What?"

"hey I like you you're the first of all her boy friends that talked to me."

_Yes at least some one here likes me_. "Can we burry it?" Mu asked.

"I think my parents would know if we dug in their lawn, And what if they happen to come home and caught us in the act?"

"Fine do you have any other ideas?" Mu asked.

Miku looked around "how about…" she looked and the door stated to open. "Uh oh."

Mu looked around "what am I going to do?"

Miku pushed him into the hallway "just put it somewhere I'll try to keep them in the living room." Miku said.

The door opened revealing her parents and Murrue. "Mu my parents what to talk to you." Murrue yelled out. They waited a couple minutes. "Where is he?" Murrue asked Miku.

She smiled sweetly at her. "Oh big sister I missed you so much." She said while hugging her.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"How come we don't hang out more often?"

"Because I live in ORB now?"

"Oh really well how's that going for you?"

"well is your boyfriend coming or not? I'm loosing my patience Mr. Ramius said."

"I'll go find him." Murrue said walking past Miku.

"Wait!" She cried taking hold of her hand.

"Miku why are you acting like this?"

"Murrue I need your help I'm having boy problems?"

She smiled "that's so cute my little sister is growing up."

"Wow really you found a guy that your interested in?" mrs. Ramius said.

"Wow your finally in to a guy I thought that would never happen." Mr. Ramius said.

"So who is the guy?" Murrue asked as they all sat down.

_good looks like they all forgot Mu for now. Now I need to make up a story until he's done_. "Well he is um very kind" _Mu hurry up!_ "And he's uh."

"come on what's his name?" Murrue asked. Then Mu walked out of the hall and sat next to Miku.

"Oh that's right they guy who I'm interested in is a video game character never mind."

Murrue rolled her eyes "I should've known, Now than mom dad I believe you wanted to talk to Mu." Murrue said.

Miku stood up "alright then I'm going back down stairs I assume you can handle this on you own." she said looking at Mu.

"Okay what did you two do?" Murrue asked.

"What nothing"

"then why do you look like you so guilty?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Mom dad I'm going to speak with Mu in private." She said taking his hand and guiding him to her old room. "Okay Mu I know you please tell me what you did, or is something bothering you?"

"Murrue I cant lie to you I killed your parents cat." He said quietly

"what is this some kind of joke because its not funny."

"No I gave it an heart attack."

Her eyes widened "what?"

"I'm so sorry Murrue but you should've known something like this would've happened, and you could've warned me about the old cat."

"Where did you put it?"

He smiled sheepishly at her Mu looked at the large lump under the covers of the bed. "Its worth a try right?"

"Mu your lucky that I'm here to bail you out."

"I know I cant do anything right with out you. that's why I love you, you bail me out of…"

"okay save it for later. We cant let my parents find out that you did this they would never forgive you "I want to be with you Mu and I want my parents to like you, well at lease a little bit."

"Aww thanks Murrue."

"Just go talk to my dad I'll find a better place to hide the body."

"All right I'll leave it to you." Mu walked back to the living room. "Okay I'm back so you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes first you should sit down."

Mu sighed _great that's never good_.

"To tell you the truth when I first seen you I thought that you were just some idiot that wasn't worthy of dating my only daughter." Mr. Ramius said.

_That hurts_ Mu thought "wait What do you mean only daughter what about Miku?"

"Oh yeah I forgot all about her, Anyway after talking to Murrue she told us that we need to get to know you better so lets watch that big football game together, Its on right now, We could get to know each other."

"Um sorry I don't like football my personal opinion about it that it's a big waste of time."

"Okay fine how about the…"  
"let me save you the time I hate all sports." Mu said slightly annoyed.

"Okay then lest go drinking together."

"Sorry I'm allergic to all kinds of alcohol." Mu said.

"What? What kind of man are you?"

"Well I could drink with you but, if I do I would probably die so I don't think it's a good idea." "Hey how about coffee I wouldn't die from that." Mu said.

Mr. Ramius looked at the coffee stain that was still in the carpet. "I really don't think that's a good idea either."

Mu sighed _I wish Murrue was with me right now she'd know what to say_.

Mrs. Ramius walked in "hey have either one of you seen the cat? She hasn't touched her food yet."

Mu turned pale _I knew I shouldn't have gotten out of bed morning_ he thought.

"No I haven't seen her."

"that's weird I asked Miku if she seen her but she only busted out laughing."

_What side is that kid on? Its not funny _Mu thought. _Well okay maybe its a little funny but still_. "Oh well where ever she may be I'm sure she's in a better place." Mu said. Miku went upstairs and Mu ran to her. "There looking for the cat what do I do? There gong to find out then I'm so dead."

She sighed "why do you always go to me for advice? My sister would be a lot more helpful."

"no she's busy right now your the only one that understands."

Just before Miku could say anything they all heard Murrue yell. "Mom I found her."

Both Mu and Miku jumped "what is she dong?" Mu asked as they ran into the room Murrue was in. what they both seen shocked them the cat was on Murrue's lap meowing. Mu's mouth dropped

"oh there you are I've been looking you." she said taking the cat and walking out of the room.

"How? What?" Where Mu's words.

Murrue giggled "yeah I thought that when she woke up apparently you just shocked her and she was out for a little bit, when I was about to hide her she woke up isn't that great?"

"See Mu I told you Murrue would be a better help than Me." Miku said.

Mu hugged Murrue "thank you."

"Now lets go before you do something else." Murrue suggested.

Mu pressed his lips to hers for an intense exchange. when they broke for air Mu rested his chin of her head, "thank you that's all I wanted to hear." he whispered to her.

Murrue blushed when she seen her little sister was still in the door way. "don't you have something better to do with your time besides watching us?"

"I think I have a right to watch you two considering the fact that your in my room."

Murrue sighed "fine we were about to leave anyway." she said walking out of the room with Mu following.

"Fine then I guess I'll see you later and Mu before you come here again try to be a better pet person okay?" She yelled out.

Murrue laughed "yeah right when that happens the world would end." she yelled back

Mu sighed _why are they so mean to me?_

When they left the house Mu took Murrue's hand "your father said that he thought I was an idiot"

"Mu don't listen to him it doesn't matter what he thinks about you, I love you and he or no one else could ever change that fact." She quietly said.

He smiled "thank you I love you too."

"Now lets get back to ORB." She said.

He smiled "yes as long as your with me I have a place to call home."

* * *

Sorry for the wait I didn't know what to do with the cat and my friend suggested that Mu only shocked her so I went with that. Hope it turned out okay. 


	12. The Guardian

Neo stared at his ceiling and sighed, he was in his new room n the arch-angel, waiting for the captain to bring his ORB uniform. _This place, I cant shake off the feeling that I've been here before. But that's impossible this is the first time I've been here right_. He got up form the bed and began to snoop around. Neo began to look through the desk drawers, _nothing too interesting _he thought as he looked though the incomplete paperwork, an envelope fell out of the mass of paper work. _What's this? Its addressed to the captain. Why is it here? Who is it from? Why does the hand writing look like mind?_

The door opened revealing Murrue, his new uniform was in her arms. "Hey sorry it took so long."

"No its okay I didn't notice."

"Here it's the only one in your size" she said extending her arms.

"Oh thank you." he placed the uniform on his bed.

"What do you have there?" She asked looking at the envelope in his hand.

"Its for you I found it."

She blinked "really? Can I see it?"

He blushed when he realized he was still clinging on to it. "Yeah sorry." he mumbled.

"This is Mu's hand writing." she said as she quickly opened the envelope.

_Murrue if your reading this it probably means that physically I'm not here with you, but I want you to know that my love towards you will never die. I will be your guardian angel so I will always be with you and keep you safe. Murrue thank you, you were the only one who me for who I was, I never thought that I'd fall in love with someone that was so beautiful and smart and I never thought that you'd love me back. thank you, you made my life happy. Please live a good life, don't be sad because of me I know one day that we'd be together forever. _

Murrue hugged the letter to her chest and looked down.

"Hey what's the matter?" Neo asked.

Murrue looked into his blue eyes. _there the same person but they can be so different from one another_. She thought. She felt her tears threaten to escape _I… I miss Mu so much. "_Neo" she cried as she hugged him tightly and buried her face in his chest.

He blushed "captain what are you…?" then he realized that she was shaking. _She's crying _he lead her to his bed and sat down. Neo hugged her back. "Its okay I'm here, I wouldn't leave you I promise." he whispered soothingly.

She sobbed and looked into is eyes "really?"

He nodded "yes, I'll also be your guardian when ever I'm fighting out there I'd be fighting to protect you."

she rested her head on his chest "thank you." she whispered calming down. Murrue noticed the big wet spot on his black earth forces uniform, she also seen how she wrinkled it. "Oh I'm sorry." she said standing up.

"Oh its okay besides I have to put on this new ORB uniform anyway."

"Hey I know when your done changing how about I show you around the ship?"

He smiled "really you'd do that?"

"yeah I'd be right out side your door." she said. Murrue looked at his door _I was wrong before they have more things in common than differences and instead of crying over Mu, I should help him every way I can. So that one day he'd get his memories back._

* * *

When I was stuck on the whole cat thing I thought of this chapterand I noticed I didnt have a Neo chapter yet so I decided to post another chapter today. Thanks for reading I hope you like it._  
_


	13. Feelings

_This battle is going to be a big one I can feel it._ Neo thought as he finished putting on his pilot suit. _But, this time its different I'm not fighting just to get rid of the enemy I'm fighting to protect the arch-angel and her._ Neo shock his head _no I shouldn't be thinking about her I killed so many people I'm a demon and she's an angel so pure unlike me._ He was to caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the door opened. He didn't realize it until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I thought I wouldn't make it in time."

Neo jumped and quickly turned around. "Captain you scared me, why are you here in the pilots locker room?

"I'm sorry I startled you like that I just needed to see you before you went out into battle" She quietly said looking down.

_Why is she acting like this? Oh I think I get it._ He lifted her chin so that her eyes met his. _Its because of that guy Mu._ He quickly brought her into a hug. "Listen I'm not entirely sure what happened to that Mu but, I promise I will come back alright." her eyes widened "you be careful and make sure you give me a place to come back to okay?"

"Please don't go." she quietly said the thick fabric of the pilot suit he was wearing muffled her voice.

"Murr… captain that's a duty of a pilot to go out in battle to protect the ship, I also have to make sure nothing bad happens to you."

"But Neo.."

He looked down at her he was confused about the way he felt about the captain. Warmth connection, dependence, and others that he couldn't name. that scared him. He'd never felt so strongly about anyone before. He wasn't sure what feelings were real and what was just his imagination. He closed his eyes, _face it Neo the only reason you stayed was to be with her, in reality you could care less about the ORB forces you only stayed to be with her, to comfort her and your afraid what that says about you. Wait never mind I am a monster after all. Everyone here probably thinks about me like that I don't blame them I feel the same way._

Murrue looked up into his eyes she seen the pain and confusion in them. She took both his gloved hands and held them tightly. Neo looked into Murrue's eyes she smiled "don't worry neo your hands they are still clean".

He shock his head "no.. You don't know what I did I'm a monster." He pulled his hands out of hers "I don't deserve to live." Her eyes widened. "If I wasn't alive all the innocent lives that died because of me… if I wasn't here…" Murrue's hand turned into a fist fallowed by a loud smack and a yelp. Neo raised a shaking hank to his stinging cheek. "Why did?…"

"Neo stop it I don't ever want you to talk like that ever again. Because… I love you!" She quickly pressed her lips to his. His eyes widened but soon he found him self closing them and returning the kiss. When they broke for air Neo's cheeks were crimson

"first you hit me then you kiss me?"

"Neo I want you to know I want you to live after all the pain you went though you deserve to be happy, I want to make you happy. So please come back to me okay?"

He smiled at her "I will thank you."

Murrue watched Akatsuki launch _Mu I want you to live, I want you to be happy to laugh alot. I hope you know that. I love you nothting could ever change that fact._

* * *

If there is a lot of spelling mistakes its because I typed this during class. please review and tell me what you thought._  
_


End file.
